1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device. More specifically the present invention relates to a braking device for a dual bearing reel that brakes a spool rotatively mounted to a reel unit.
2. Background Information
A braking device is conventionally provided in dual bearing reels in order to brake the spool, and in particular is provided in bait casting reels in which a lure or the like is mounted to the end of a fishing line and cast. The braking device prevents backlash during casting. Many of these conventional braking devices are mechanical type braking devices, which use centrifugal force or magnetic force. However, mechanical braking devices only generate braking force in proportion to the rotational speed of the rotor or the square of the rotational speed, regardless of whether or not there is tension on the fishing line. Thus, mechanical braking devices sometimes generate braking force even at times when such a force is not needed. This may cause a reduction in the distance in which the lure will fly when cast.
Accordingly, electrically controlled braking devices are known in the art in which an electrical generation mechanism is provided between the spool and the reel unit, and which can be electrically controlled to adjust the braking force during casting, as seen, for example, in Japanese patent application publication H11-332436.
Conventional braking devices include a magnet, a coil, a rotational speed detection device, and a control device. The magnet is arranged on the spool. The coil is arranged on the reel unit. The rotational speed detection device detects the rotational speed of the spool. The control device controls the electrical current that flows in the coil. Conventional braking devices detect a peak in the rotational speed of the spool, and gradually increase the braking force at the point where the peak is exceeded. Tension on the fishing line will gradually decrease from a point close to the maximum rotational speed of the spool, and thus backlash can easily occur. Given this structure, in conventional braking devices, the spool is braked with a gradually stronger braking force after the peak of the rotational speed is detected in order to apply tension to the fishing line and prevent a backlash.
Problems that the Invention is to Solve
The aforementioned conventional braking devices detect a peak in the rotational speed and gradually brake the spool after the peak is exceeded in order to prevent backlash. Generally, the distance that the lure flies will be lengthened when the lure flies at a constant attitude in which the end of the lure that leads is the end that is opposite of the end that is tied to the fishing line. Since many lures are oblong in shape, it is thought that there will be little air resistance on the lure when in the attitude described above. Conversely, when the lure flies sideways or rotates while flying, the air resistance on the lure will increase and the distance that it will fly will not be as great. However, since the aforementioned conventional braking devices prevent backlash and extend the distance which the lure flies, it is difficult to make the lure fly with a stable attitude by simply braking the spool after the peak in the rotational speed.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved braking device for a dual bearing reel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.